


Tall dark and gorgeous

by patheticjazzhands



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gay Logic | Logan Sanders, Original Female Characters - Freeform, Roman is Wingman, Virgil is HOT, Yea he gay as HELL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:51:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patheticjazzhands/pseuds/patheticjazzhands
Summary: Logan is a flustered gay mess and Virgil is somehow smooth as hell





	Tall dark and gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> Coffee shop AUs are so overdone but I had a thought and it was a gay and cute thought so I wrote it down

Logan rushed out of his room, slamming the door and running down the hall.

Then he had to go back because the door wasn't properly shut, and then he took off again, bag flying behind him and damp newly-showered hair whipping around and flicking water onto his face and t-shirt.

He burst out the front door of his dorm building, skidding to a stop when he almost ran into a lamp post. 

He tugged his phone out of his jeans and hurriedly attempted to fix his windblown hair. 

A single notification was there, and he clicked on it. It opened in text messages, and his heart sank slowly as he read it. 

 

R: hey Nerd, I'm gonna be a couple minutes late, that cool?

 

Logan sighed. "A couple minutes late" for Roman was roughly forty-five minutes for normal people. 

'Oh well, so much for hurrying,' he thought as he huffed and went on his way again, at a much slower pace this time. 

As he strolled, slightly out of breathe, he texted back:

 

L: that's fine Prep, do you want the usual?

 

A couple seconds later his phone dinged.

 

R: peppermint latte with two extra shots of espresso and too much whipped cream to eat just so I can share it with you? heeeeeelllllllll YEA

 

Logan grinned at his phone.

 

L: Okay calm down, maybe no espresso shots.

 

R: BUT WHYYYYYYYYY LOGAN

 

R: I WANT A BUZZ

 

L: Okay perish then.

 

R: I WILL DIE ON THIS OVER-CAFFIENATED HILL

 

L: I'm sure you will, Roman.

 

Logan then tucked his phone away into the back pocket of his jeans, before doing a mental sweep of his attire and overall look.

Roman had been trying to get him out of his boring repetitive polos lately (no, not like that), and so he'd been shopping with Roman countless times and had bought a couple things that both he and Roman liked and thought fit into his whole "sexy teacher vibe" as Roman called it.

So what he was now wearing was a pair of loose high waisted denim shorts, a white ringer t-shirt with the navy accents tucked into the shorts, and his white TOMS that had a rainbow design on each foot. 

He also had a bright pink hello kitty watch that had originally been a gag gift from Roman, but he really had needed a watch, so..

also on his wrist was a blue slap bracelet that doubled as a ruler, and a rainbow heart pride charm dangling from a braided black string around his wrist. 

This jingled cheerfully as he walked down the sidewalk, making more noise every time he subconsciously moved his hand up to grab his tie, and he had to remind himself that it was not there. 

He looked both ways before crossing the street, tugging at his collar again instead of his tie. 

He saw the coffee shop in the distance and his whole body relaxed, finally he would have some nice green tea and lemon cake and be in the wonderfully familiar environment. 

He broke into a jog the last few feet to the door, swinging around the door frame and pushing it open, relishing in the merry sound of the bell above the door. 

He shuffled over to the counter and opened his mouth to say " the usual, Chloe." But it was not Chloe, the bubbly blue-eyed theatre student who usually manned the counter. 

Nor was it Riley, the fierce little brunette who had to stand on a footstool in order to reach over the counter and sometimes took over for Chloe. 

No, it was a gorgeously unfamiliar face. 

A tall young man around his age, with hair the color of black coffee, ochre skin, and dusky dark brown eyes that were outlined in rich black eyeliner and eyeshadow. 

He was wearing a purple plaid jacket that had the sleeves rolled up, open over a black t-shirt that had a white triangle at the top.  
As Logan's eyes trailed downward, he saw that that the t-shirt read "Holy crap it's a triangle! Omg so hipster can't breathe ahh freakin triangle" in white block letter font. 

He realized he was staring and immediately looked away, shutting his mouth (which was still open) and reaching a hand up to run through his hair in an innane attempt to fix it.

Logan thought he looked a mess, but as he glanced back at the man, he could've sworn he saw his eyes move up and down his body in a quick movement before flicking up again. 

When he spoke, he sounded exactly how Logan thought he would sound. Rich and a bit scratchy, with a sort of musical undertone that was all overlayed by a thin layer of "I will take no shit". 

"Your order and your name, please?" 

Logan took a few seconds to remember how to breathe, biting his tongue harshly before opening his mouth only to squeak instead of speak properly; "Who are you?" 

The guy stared for a moment before saying, "who'd like to know?"

Logan swallowed and said "Logan Croft?" Wincing as his name came out like a suggestion.

The guy yawned and simply said, "Virgil." Logan immediately loved it."I like that name." He said, face warm. He composed himself a bit and nodded curtly, promptly speaking out his order and Roman's, asking to put him under a separate name. 

"Okay," Virgil said. "I'll have your order out in a minute." Logan smiled and couldn't help himself, using big words like the nerd he was. 

Extraordinary! Thank you!" And went to go find himself a booth.

 

Logan got a booth by the window, sitting down and immediately banging his head on the table. 

"You've embarrassed yourself," he mumbled, muffled by the tabletop.

He moved his bag under his head so it would be more comfortable, then turned his head to the side so he was facing the window.  
He pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened his text messages, frantically texting the one person he knew who had any kind of romantic ability.

 

L: Roman

 

L: Roman I just saw the most beautiful person ever

 

R: I'm not there yet, are you sure?

 

L: shut UP he was so pretty dear gods

 

R: OK I'll be serious, you aren't using punctuation so you must be really freaking out

 

L: YES

 

R: alright, what does he look like?

 

L: well 

 

L: he's taller than me

 

R: whoa really?? But you're a bean pole??

 

L: shut up

 

L: and he's got really dark brown hair that's shaved on the sides and he's got long bangs

 

R: emo, alriiiiight

 

L: shut UP

 

L: and he has light brown skin and a couple freckles

 

L: and these huge dark eyes

 

L: oh and he had black eyeliner on

 

R: yes, further confirming he was emo

 

R: so where did you see him?

 

L: he's a new barista

 

R: SCORE, DUDE!

 

R: WE GO THERE ALL THE TIME

 

R: YOU'VE GOT ALL THE TIME IN THE WORLD

 

L: but I've made a fool of myself.

 

R: ..what'd you do, Wondernerd?

 

L: I stared at him, I blushed, I told him I liked his name, and I said the word "extraordinary".

 

R: whoa calm down there partner, he probably thought you were adorable

 

L: but I am NOT

 

R: I'm not saying you are completely and utterly incorrect, but I'm saying you are completely and utterly incorrect

 

R: he's probably super in love with you

 

L: we met FIVE MINUTES AGO

 

R: yes, that's part of your charm

 

L: error1215: charm cannot be found

 

R: shut up dork

 

L: no

 

L: okay so what do I do

 

R: ask him out

 

L: NO

 

R: suffer then

 

L: okay fine, maybe... another day?

 

R: build-up the romance, I like it

 

L: okay.

 

R: see you in a bit, Nerd-in-love

 

L: -_-

 

Logan set his phone on the table face down, before sitting up straight and shaking his head a little, letting the blood rush back. 

He pulled a book out of his bag and tried to hyper focus on it, but all he could think about was the way Virgil had looked at him, and the way he'd said "who'd like to know?"

He felt his face get red, and slumped down in his seat so his face was hidden behind his book. 

It was a few minutes later when he heard, "Orders for Logan Croft and Roman Garcia?" 

Logan slammed his book onto the table and shut it, standing up.  
He shuffled over to the counter, where Virgil was holding two drinks and gesturing to a slice of cake on the counter.

"Oh," Logan croaked.  
He cleared his throat and started again. "Th-thank you."

As Logan took the coffees in one hand and the plate in the other, Virgil leaned over the counter, resting his chin on his fist.

"No problem," he said in a quiet voice.

Logan involuntarily shivered, biting the inside of his cheek and just KNOWING that his face was bright red. 

He nodded once and sprinted back to his table, setting the drinks down and taking his place in the booth once more.  
He continued to read his book, now idly sipping his green tea and taking a bite of his cake every once in a while. 

After around half an hour of reading, he was finished with his cake and a bit antsy, waiting for Roman to arive.  
He didn't think he could stay quiet and not gush about this guy for much longer or he might explode. 

He set his book down, grabbing his paper cup and turning it around in his hands. 

 

Then his breathe cought. 

 

Instead of his name written on the side, in big uppercase letters it read, "you're beautiful." 

 

It was at this moment that Roman Garcia danced through the door, and Logan shot up and walked over to him, quickly tugging him back to their table.

He sat himself and Roman down, and shoved the cardboard cup over to him, giving him time to read it. 

As Roman looked up, his eyes shining with a mischievous glee, Logan grabbed his arms and whisper-shouted:

 

"So much for building up a romance!"


End file.
